


Shelter

by mangwows



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangwows/pseuds/mangwows
Summary: Roy has his shelter right next to him.
A secret fma santa gift for aheartmadefullmetal16! I really hope you like this! (:





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aheartmadefullmetal16 on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aheartmadefullmetal16+on+tumblr).



Riza noticed a dark profile far down the walkway on her way back to home. Hayate stopped right next to his owner and sat down, waiting for Riza’s reaction to this person ahead of them. She did nothing because the person who is in front of her is Roy Mustang.  
  
She wiped her wet bangs off her face and decided to walk closer, heels of her shoes digging to the walkway under her. This made Roy jump out of his own mind.  
  
“Why are you out in the rain, Sir?” Her voice stirred up his mind even more. He turned to look at his subordinate with a tired look covering his face, stubble being at its worse and a hair messy. “Just got done with work.” Roy told with a quiet voice that Riza noted to her mind. “Didn’t I send you home ages ago, what’s with the hold, Hawkeye?” Roy asked and looked down at her dog who was looking up at him with his tongue out, catching little drops of water to his tongue.

 

“Went for a walk, Sir.” Riza nodded towards Hayate. “Seems like you did not.” Riza continued, turning the tone of her voice to concern. “Has something happened, S-“  
  
“Everything is fine.” Roy cut her off a bit too late.

 

There was a long silence. Rain got heavier each second and the wind howled through them. Both probably freezing at this point, Roy sighed and looked down, knowing that there would be no way of getting out of this with the look Riza is giving him. He ran his fingers through his hair, slicking them away from his forehead. “Do you have time to talk?” Roy asked, cutting off the formalities.  
  
Riza knew even without asking that everything is not fine, there is something on his mind that forces him to stand alone in a cold rain at night.  
_Being two steps ahead of others really has it downsides, this might be one of them._ Riza thought in her own mind. “Yes, I do.” She nodded, the concern of her voice slowly fading away.  
  
“Do you mind if we go to my place? I don’t think Hayate would like to freeze out here any longer.” Riza said as she heard the dog whimper a little whine.  
“That’s alright.” Roy nodded with a slight smile forming on the corner of his lip.  


The walk back was very quiet. Riza is used to silence between them, but this one is different. There is slight awkwardness to it that she found couple minutes in, maybe it is just the fact that she is worried of the man next to her?  
As they got to the apartment house, Riza unlocked the door to her apartment and let Hayate in first. “Coffee?” He offered for Roy, the man nodded as he was removing his wet jacket.  
  
Roy didn’t follow Riza to the kitchen, it was too small to even have a table in there so it would be useless. Instead he got to the living room and allowed himself to sit down to the couch.  
This apartment doesn’t look like Riza at all. The colours are boring, walls empty and just the needed furniture is placed around the apartment. There are couple things that do remind him of her, like flowers, bookshelf and Hayate. She has hidden well her guns since he can’t see them anywhere.  
  
It didn’t take long for Riza to walk with two cups of coffee to the living room. She placed one of them to the coffee table and sat down next to Roy, holding her own cup on her hands.  
“Long day?” Riza asked, savouring the coffee, that still was slightly too hot for her tongue. Roy instead was drinking it with no burden at all.  
“You could say that.” Roy agreed and placed the half empty cup back to the table in front of them. Roy turned his gaze towards Riza, who was looking down at her steaming coffee cup, waiting it to cool down. “Long in its certain way.” Roy cleared out his answer, knowing that Riza would get what he is trying to say. She has known probably from the start where she spotted him alone in the rain.  
  
“It is raining after all.” Riza’s voice was quiet.  
  
“…It is.” Roy agreed once again.  
  
Rain brings out the worst of him. He is useless with his alchemy, but it also brings this side of him that he refuses to show, can’t possible share with anyone that he doesn’t trust with his whole life. He can say that there is only one person who he can share this side of his with.  
  
Riza turned her head up, seeing Roy look into her eyes, she offered him a little soft smile. “It will go away soon.” She promised to him.  
  
“It will come back.” Roy focused on the downside of it.  
  
The smile disappeared as Roy turned his eyes away from Riza.  
Usually Roy would agree and would be ready to leave the moment he finishes his coffee.  
  
_The rain has changed to thunderstorm._  
  
“It will, but it’s pointless to focus on the downside of the weather when the sun is out.” Riza reminded him, leaning to the soft couch more after finishing her coffee. “When it’s not, it’s for the best to find shelter.”   
  
_Roy has his shelter right next to him._

“What if I break the shelter?” Roy asks.

Riza’s body freezes for a second, her heart skips a beat and eyes are locked to Hayate. “…I promised to follow you to hell. Breaking me would take a lot, Roy.” She relaxes, bringing a little smile on her lips.  
  
_His shelter is stronger that the thunderstorm on top of him._

_The thunderstorm calms down to a rain…_

“The shelter is always there for you.” Riza whispers and carefully places her hand on top of his shaky ones. “It doesn’t ask a thing or force you to speak if you don’t want to.” She continues and leans her head to his shoulder. “It will let you have your time.” She finished and closes her eyes and follows his breathing as it slowly calms down from the thunderstorm to rain… to a soft wind still playing inside his mind.  
  
Roy thought about the words she said in silence, so comfortable that even the slightest of wind faded away from his mind. The clouds were still there, but the sun was peeking through them, lighting up his view.  
He held Riza’s hand close to his chest and closed his eyes.  
  
Riza felt gentle heartbeats rise up from Roy’s chest. Right now he looks peaceful, even with the messy hair and stubble.  
She really doesn’t want him to leave after this conversation. It means a lot for her that he opens up. She knows that he is self-absorbed from the outside, but he cares. She knows this. There have been way too many times to count where he has shown love towards the people he cares about. He might now see it himself every time, but she is there to remind him about it.  
  
“Can you stay?” Riza asked as her thumb was gently stroking the back of Roy’s hand. Roy locked their fingers together and moved to rest down on the couch, pulling Riza to rest on top of his chest. That answered her question well enough.  
  
“You know that I’m not going to carry you if you fall asleep here?” Riza raised her brow as she chose a more comfortable position to rest. She placed her face on his chest, where the heartbeats were clear. They heavily echoed to her ears.  
“I know.” Roy mumbled and looked down at the blond mess of hair, her hand reaching outside of the couch to Hayate.  
He turned his head to look outside of the window… “The rain is gone.” Roy muttered to himself. Riza had a hidden smile on as she heard him say it.  
  
  
  
“Hope it won’t rain tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to talk freely here now:
> 
> I really hope you love this fic! This is my first royai fic, let alone the first fma fic I have done. I hope I did well! I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and hope that this would make you happy... or if this could make one happy with all the angst in it.  
> I'm sorry that I couldn't put this up a earlier, even if the deadline isn't over yet...
> 
> Sorry for any errors, I read through this multiple times, but I am only fluent in English.


End file.
